ashley parker,the almost savior of worlds
by khowfandomgal
Summary: ashley parker a new member added to the team and her struggle with s.h.i.e.l.d t after season 5 but before season 6 and if fitz didn't leave .my adaption of what happens after season 5


"Ashley wait,i'm sorry"called daisy johnson "my powers are out of control i can't stop them" "its OK i understand" "to be honest i have the same problem but hey didn't jemma help you control them the last time"i tell her when she catches up "she did but it just keeps getting worse ever since fitz removed my inhibitor"she says walk a couple blocks before she stops and finally the question slips out "so what exactly is your ability?" "I've never really understood it myself that's why i was wondering if you could help me understand?" we finally get to the bunker where the rest of the team has been laying low for a while"hey coulson we have a visitor"she says eagerly "why would you bring her here does laying low mean nothing to you" he says a little alarmed "i was just hoping that maybe you could help me understand my ability,please you might find i'm very useful"i butt in "fine,friend of daisy we'll help you best we can"

later in the lab " that's amazing its like you copy inhumans abilities and then store them to use for later"jemma exclaims after i show her 3 different abilities including daisy's "daisey's quakey thing is a new one though" "that's why people call her quake"jemma says still awestruck "come lets go see daisy" she leads me out to the surveillance area where daisy is busy typing what looks like a complex set of code "excuse us daisy but what are you doing fitz already set everything up" i couldn't help but notice her flinch when she mentioned him but she says without pause "coulson said to enter ash, is it OK if i call you that, into the database he thinks that with a little training she might be a great s.h.i.e.l.d agent and a great addition to our team,anyway have you completed the analysis of her ability yet?" "that's what i came out here to tell you,it copies the abilities of the inhumans she meets or sees in action and basically saves that ability and makes it hers so like when she met you she copied your ability and now she has the powers to be quake and can use it whenever she wants,with practice of course." " that's awesome i will go tell coulson he will probably be pleased".i have mixed feelings about this i mean what if i do something and i hurt the team or others "i wonder who will be in charge of my training" i wonder aloud "probably m-" "i will be overseeing your training" interrupts may "oh may your back" says jemma "good i needed to speak to you" she turns to me " are you OK on your own here for a bit we'll be right back" they start whispering in hushed tones as they walk down the hallway i cant really make out what they're saying but i think they're talking about me,ruby hale and some prophecy but it could all just be in my head "so you're the new agent daisy was talking about" he says from behind startling me making the tips of my fingers crackle with electricity "sorry didn't mean to startle you,i'm fitz" "its OK it happens,its nice to finally meet you i'm Ashley Parker or you could call me ashley or ash i dont really care" i say as i stick my hands in my pockets hopefully that will stop them from then daisy walks in and spy's fitz and the smile on her face disappears but its back as soon as it left "hey ash i want to give you a tour since we'll probably be staying here a while" "OK" i tell her as we walk out of the room when we're out of earshot i ask her "so whats the deal with you and fitz? i know about the inhibitor thing but why do you still dislike him?" before she can answer may walks out of a door to our left "there you are Parker,follow me" "daisy,jemma needs your help in the lab"she leads to a room that looks like a re-purposed supply room made into a sparring room where mack and yo-yo are going at it,mack throws a punch which yo-yo easily avoids "mack,yo-yo this is ashley i was hoping that you two could teach her a few things since yo-yo's an inhuman as well" "sure" may turns to me "try to control your powers this time,i've seen what you do under pressure" there is an audible silence as she leaves the room "don't worry about may she'll warm up to you eventually" "yeah hopefully" i say after a couple seconds "so lets get to it"she says as she grabs me a pair of gloves they're black,finger-less,padded,kinda beat up boxing gloves "show me what you got first and we'll go from there" "punch me"she says in a very instructor like voice kinda reminds me of one of my high school gym teachers as i throw the punch she dodges it fast as thats her speed ability "your stance is good your arm is steady, you have good technique but the way you punch you leave yourself open which isnt good when facing a superior skilled opponent they would take advantage of all your weak points rendering you almost powerless" "thats nice" i say kinda sarcastically my punch was good when i got into street fights "where did you learn to punch like that?" she asks "i've lived on the streets since i was 15 and in this area you either fight or you're squashed under those who do"'im sorry" she stammers "try again"she says so i throw the punch but this time before i know what happened i'm on the ground "nice try" she says laughing as i lay on the ground for bit then the ground starts shaking "thats not me" i say reassuringly and i cant help but notice the alarm on their faces


End file.
